Strawberry Lipgloss
by Mikuzu
Summary: Who knew putting on makeup could be such a turn on? Kanda/Allen, Yullen, PWP, Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own DGM, or Kanda, Allen, and Lenalee.  
A/N: This fic was an idea from my friend, Hakufangirl1, so it goes out to her.**  
**Rated M due to some boy on boy lovin'.**

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed, Moyashi."

"St-Stop, Bakanda! It feels weird!"

"Stop blinking!"

"I'm going to look stupid!" Allen exclaimed, trying to ward off the scowling older exorcist who was applying mascara to him.

"Lenalee is paying me to do this," was Kanda's reply as he re-capped the mascara. "Here- look in the mirror."

Allen obeyed, glaring into the reflective glass from across the room. To his surprise, his eyes popped out at him, looking brighter than ever.

"Che. You were right, Moyashi. You _do_ look stupid," Kanda sneered from behind Allen.

"Go to hell," the silver-haired boy retorted, standing up. He scowled back at Kanda when the other exorcist grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving.

"You're not going anywhere until your lip gloss and glitter are done." Kanda held up a pink tube of sparkly lip gloss. Pouting, Allen sat back down.

"Pucker your lips," Kanda ordered, unscrewing the makeup cap. Allen did as told, feeling very foolish. Kanda applied the lip gloss to Allen's lips, then said, "Roll your lips." Allen did.

"It says here that this lip gloss is strawberry flavored," Kanda pointed out, reading the tube of gloss. Allen, curious, licked his lips; a fruity taste met his mouth. Kanda put some of the lips gloss on his finger and tried it; his eyes widened as he did so.

"I like it," he announced, leaning in towards Allen.

"BaKanda? What're you-" the younger boy started, but was cut off by Kanda's tongue circling the strawberry lip gloss that coated lips. Smirking, Kanda kissed the other exorcist full on the mouth, grinding his lips into Allen's. Barely realizing what he was doing, Allen kissed back, his and Kanda's tongue's playfully dancing with one another, Kanda's always pinning the cursed youth's down and exploring his mouth. The two soon separated.

"No, Kanda!" Allen exclaimed, struggling as the older exorcist began to strip off his frilly clothes he had been dressed in earlier.

"Shh," the raven replied, staring down hungrily at the younger's nude body. Allen's chest rose and fell with every shaking breath he in took. Kanda didn't know why, but he wanted to stop Allen's breathing, to watch him lie perfectly still, petrified by the fear of what the other exorcist was planning to do to him. And Kanda, being the sex-deprived demon he was, was more than willing to take advantage of his fellow exorcist. It's not like Allen would be telling anyone, anyway.

"Although Lenalee is paying me, _this_ is a reward for putting up with it," Kanda reasoned, smirking and averting his attention to the growing need in between Allen's legs. The silver-haired boy gritted his teeth as Kanda took his member into his hands and slowly began pumping it back and forth.

"You don't do this to yourself often, do you?" Kanda asked, his dexterous fingers torridly running over the opening at the top of Allen's shaft. Watching Allen's frantic expression, his question was answered; the younger's orgasm was soon to arise.

Deciding that the sooner the better, Kanda took his hands from Allen completely. Allen looked at the older exorcist in alarm, but his expression soon changed to surprise and pleasure as Kanda began to take the boy into his mouth, sucking as hard as he could.

"K-Kanda!" Allen choked out as he came into the elder's mouth; ivory cum seeped down from the corners of Kanda's mouth.

"Why did you-" Allen started, a profuse blush coloring his cheeks and down his neck, but was interrupted when Kanda jerked his head down and flipped him over. On his knees, Allen could only guess what was coming next.

"No! Kanda, no, anything but that!" Allen pleaded, trying to escape; Kanda held him in place, however, and reached from behind to get something. In his hand, he held the mascara.

Allen let out a whimper as the plastic tube was pushed into his orifice. Kanda moved it around, stretching the virgin muscle. A few more gasps from Allen were heard as the mascara was pushed even deeper. Eventually, the younger let out a cry of pleasure; the makeup had touched something inside of him that caused his vision to fade into white. Satisfied, the raven threw the mascara aside. He reached behind him once again, and pulled out the strawberry-flavored lip gloss.

Allen gulped. What did he need _that_ for?

His answer was soon answered as the long-haired exorcist placed some of the gloss on his finger and began to rub it around Allen's opening. The silver-haired boy squirmed, uncomfortable. Contented once again, Kanda took his hand away. His hand was then once again replaced with his mouth; Allen suppressed a startled gasp at the feeling of the elder's tongue on such a reclusive area.

"Y-You really like that lip gloss, don't you?" Allen asked, his nervous silver eyes staring into Kanda's lust-filled ones as the raven resurfaced.

"It's not the lips gloss, Moyashi. It's the taste of you."

Before Allen could respond, Kanda's erection was already being slammed into him. He let out a cry of pain; it was too much, too hard, too fast. Just when he thought he would break, Allen's cries of pain turned into cries of pleasure. Kanda kept coming in at an angle that struck right against the younger's prostate.

"I need more! Kanda!" Allen screamed, clawing the white carpet beneath him. He was afraid his knees would give before Kanda was through with him. Suddenly, he realized the elder better hurry; he couldn't take the pleasing sensation much longer.

"Ah! K-Kanda!" Allen moaned, releasing his hot seed all over himself. Kanda came shortly after, coming dead-on Allen's prostate. The raven pulled out of Allen, collapsing onto the soft floor; sweat and hair clung to his face. Before Allen could say anything, Kanda once again crushed his lips to the silver-haired youth. They parted, being too tired and oxygen deprived to kiss for very long.

"Great," Kanda muttered under his breath. "Now when ever anyone talks about putting on makeup, I'm gonna think about having sex."

"Just how much is Lenalee paying you, Kanda?" Allen asked finally, looking over at the spent samurai.

"More than you think," was the slightly annoyed reply. It was Allen's turn to smirk now.

"Really. Maybe _I_ can put makeup on _you_ tomorrow."


End file.
